Cherish The Moment
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: It was finally working out for Rachel, The Club had won Nationals but then one accident ruined lives for some and crushed dreams for others. Rachel was effected the most and was changing into a new and improved Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was in a car one day thinking :P I then started to come up with a story about heart ache and drama. This came to mind and I wanted to express it on fan fiction. Ideas and criticism would be perfect however don't go nasty when it comes to constructive criticism because words hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters! The rights go to their respectful owners.**

**Cherish the Moment.**

Rachel was in fantasy land, the glee club had just won nationals and they were now on their way back to the school. Everyone was seated with their usual groups meaning she was left alone in the front near Mr Schuester. It was all going perfect and her life was forming in all the right places. Nothing could stop her now or that was what she thought...

The truck came out of nowhere colliding with the truck mainly effecting people on the left side of the bus, that being Tina, Mike, Matt and Rachel. Nothing was ever the same. Nightmares and flashbacks made it harder to forget but then again this is something they'd never forget. How one happy moment could ruin one happy moment. A moment where they weren't fighting or teasing each other. A moment where they were all equal. That sure lasted long...

There were no serious injuries except for one person. Rachel's legs were crushed when the truck collided, her doctors told her she may never walk again and that she may live the rest of her life in a wheel chair. Everyone else came out of the crash with a few cuts, bruises and fractured bones. The glee club was never the same again. Seeing Rachel reminded them of the accidents and perhaps if they were civil to her that it may have never happened. No knew how Rachel felt, being treated different and special. It was just plain pity... She wasn't their charity case. She could do it on her own and that's where the new Rachel began.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did you like this ? Should I continue and turn this into a story or back to the drawing boards ? I might let you decide that. Reviews and Messages would be amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was in a car one day thinking :P I then started to come up with a story about heart ache and drama. This came to mind and I wanted to express it on fan fiction. Ideas and criticism would be perfect however don't go nasty when it comes to constructive criticism because words hurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters! The rights go to their respectful owners.**

**Cherish the Moment.**

Rachel sighed as she wheeled her way through the busy halls of William McKinley High school, the moment she walked through the doors the hallway went silent and she instantly knew they were talking about her. This was a common case she was used to and learnt to ignore it. After the accident her parents had made adjustments with the school meaning her locker had to be moved so she was able to open it with ease. She tried to isolate herself as much as possible and she couldn't help but think her place on earth was a waste of place. A song came to mind when she thought about that. After the accident though, she tried to cut out all her singing and of course dance lessons. This is where the new Rachel began...

The glee kids looked as Rachel made her way through the hall... Depressed, guilty and sad for their fellow classmate. They had all been happy about making the accident however after they got the all clear no one realised what was happening at hospital with Rachel. They all assumed she was fine at home well they learnt their lesson to not assume. When Rachel didn't make her way to glee club when they got back they knew something was up. Leave it to Mr Schuester to forget about Rachel Berry. Not that they cared anyway. They knew Rachel was lonely. They knew Rachel was suffering. They knew she was depressed. Yet they did nothing. They stood there and watched. Such a small mistake lead to one big consequence...

After the accident Rachel's parents didn't know what to do. Things became awkward and Rachel knew it would be best to ignore them. She felt lonely but one day that all changed. The day Noah Puckerman came into her life and she'd honestly never forget that day. She was making her way to class one day and was running late. Her arms had been killing her and she'd been exhausted from staying up catching up on the work she missed. He had given her his typical Puckerman smirk and taken her to Maths class and even sat through the whole class. He hadn't been to that class in years and she was pretty sure the teacher didn't have a clue who he was. She was grateful for that however she didn't want to get too close to him. Rachel couldn't last much longer in a cruel world. It had been a while since she had sung and she knew the perfect place to do it. As she made her way to the Auditorium she hoped no one was using it and her wish came true. She slowly began,

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

The glee club were in complete awe as they watched Rachel perform. It had never occurred to them that the accident had been so hard on her. Well they knew it would affect her but they knew she was strong. Everybody needs somebody to lean on though and Rachel was just like everyone else. After she finished they all made their way up to the front leaving Rachel time to be aware and to gather her feelings together. They joined in for one big group hug, they were just like a family again and soon things would hopefully look their way.

Artie was on a mission to reach out to Rachel. He knew exactly what Rachel was going through however Rachel had hope and he was going to make sure she would see it. He needed extra help though, she needed a new start and to move on. This is where Santana and Brittany came into hand, sure they may of hated Rachel in the past but Rachel was their friend who was in need of someone to lean on.

They took Rachel to the mall that day although Rachel didn't exactly have a clue about it. The girls and Artie had called Rachel's father that day and they were more than willing to help their poor Baby. The first stop for the new Rachel was the hairdressers, Santana had booked an appointment with one of Lima's best hairdressers although there wasn't many anyway. Maria who happened to be Santana's aunt was more than willing to help Rachel and began straight away.

"Santana are you sure about this ? I mean I happen to like my hair..." Rachel's voice was a bit shaky at first but soon warmed up to the girls.

"Yes Rachel after the 100th time you will look amazing, just let poor Maria do her work so we can actually leave before Christmas next year." Santana's voice was annoyed yet playful and she smiled at Rachel with a warm smile.

"Tana where's Rachel gone and since when did Rachel get a twin ?" Brittany was pointing to Rachel who actually looked completely different. Rachel was rocking a short hair look with bangs.

"Britt's do you know how we cut your barbie's hair and they looked different ? Well Maria over there cut Rachel's hair so she looks different and hot." Santana smiled at her before taking Brittany's hand in hers quickly squeezing it.

After paying Maria, the girls made their way to the next store. It was time to burn those animal sweaters and actual get up to date clothes that are suitable for teenagers and not toddlers. The girls walked into "Fashion Fair" and Santana and Brittany went through a complete rampage with searching for clothes. The sales assistants were still in shock by the time the 2 girls had finished and soon Rachel was ready to try on her clothes.

By the time the girls had purchased new clothes they were starving. They rushed to the closest food court and instantly knew what to eat. They remember the small cafe, before the accident all the girls would meet up there on a Friday for their weekly gossip. This sent Rachel wheeling to the bathroom before Santana could even blink...

**Author's Note:**

**How was this chapter for all of you out there ? I now it was pretty crap after the long wait and I apologize but I've been incredibly busy at home and things have been hectic. I promise to update more frequently soon and thanks for reading. Reviews and Messages would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for your ongoing support and I apologize for any spelling errors or punctuation. As I type these out at night, words slip under my eye so I apologize.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Madi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about this but I am putting my stories on hold as I had a laptop which was stolen in Paris St Denis. Luckily we were able to track it and with a program it's now ringing police sirens and screaming 'STOLEN PROPERTY' :D Anyway I can't update my stories as I copied and pasted this chapter through my iPod which took me forever to type up. Imagine typing 2000 words on an iPod touch keyboard screen. One letter at a time. So sorry but I may try to do tiny updates for each story. Don't kill me :( Yours Sincerely, Madi.**


End file.
